


Cold and Hard

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [21]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Mob Boss Leonard Snart, Non-Sexual Spanking, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Hartley has failed to bring in the Flash for Boss Cold - again. So now it's time he faced the consequences.





	Cold and Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



Mick had already pushed him down and strapped him to the table, but then left again. Hartley swallowed, knowing what was about to come now. He had done it again, had failed to bring the Flash in for Boss Cold to deal with, and this time there would be consequences. Normally punishments were dealt out by Hartley himself, so he was usually punished by Mick. For Mick to walk away again meant that this was extraordinary – that Boss Cold himself would come punish him. The mobsters often talked that Hartley had it easier than most of them, being the boyfriend of the Mob boss and all of that, but they didn‘t know that when it came to disciplining those that were close to him, he was less forgiving and more harsh than with those he didn‘t give two shits about.

So Hartley knew things would be harsh when Boss Cold – because he was Boss Cold now, not Leonard, with his full gear on and eyes like ice – entered the room and quietly closed the door behind him. He was always quiet, always controlled, and that just made him more dangerous.

„What have you done this time, Rathaway? I heard the Flash got away again.“

Hartley swallowed any protest on his tongue and nodded, looking down at the table and bowing his head as much as he could in his strapped down position. „They figured out how to counter my frequency, Sir. I had… not anticipated that. I am so sorry.“

Cold huffed in reply and took off his parka, draping it across a chair before walking over to the wall to run his gloved fingers over the implements there, finally choosing a riding crop that he took off the hook and turned back to Hartley.

„Is that so, yes?“ He approached Hartley like a cat, all smooth and liquid movements, and the smile of a predator on his face. „That sounds like you need some punishment, my boy.“

Hartley shivered a little but gave an obedient nod. It was always useless to antagonize Boss Cold, it would only end in more pain. „Yes, Sir. I have failed you, I deserve to be punished.“

Cold took his time stripping Hartley‘s pants down, running his gloved hands over Hartley‘s ass as if to explore it before pushing the clothing down until it was around his knees.

„How much do you think you deserve for failing me like this, Rathaway?“

Oh dear. The trick question with no right answer.

„Um… maybe sixty, Sir… Boss Cold?“

„Sixty? That‘s not much for a failure like this. Let‘s double that amount, shall we?“

One hundred and twenty then. Not just a few. Hartley hung his head and gave a nod, already giving himself over to his fate.

„Of course, Sir. You know best.“

There was a little chuckle behind him, and Cold‘s hand patted his ass again before he stepped away, and Hartley knew from the times he had witnessed such a punishment of a different member of the Rogues that Boss Cold always took some time to admire the behind he was about to lay waste to, that he appreciated the helplessness of the presentation. Strapped to the table from shoulders to hip, there was nothing the spankee could do to get away. Hartley shifted enough to spread his legs shoulder width apart, anticipating the first stroke.

It came a little later than he had expected, and it was harsh enough to make him cry out at the first stroke already.

„Count, Rathaway.“

„Of course, Sir. One, Sir. And thank you.“

The second one followed swiftly, and Hartley knew that this would be a harsh one. The crop that Boss Cold had chosen was not one of the easier to handle ones, but one where the leather end wasn‘t worn yet, and still pushed mercilessly into the skin with every stroke. He knew that Boss Cold was an expert at handling his tools, but he still feared he‘d be too sore for his duties the next day now. Cold never did things in half measurements.

The force of the strokes started picking up after the fifth one, and Hartley knew that they‘d get gradually harsher and harsher, stronger each time to remind him of his failure just a little more. And he deserved it, he had been so bad. He had had him there, on the bridge, had set his gloves to just the right frequency, and yet… the Flash‘s friends had figured out a way to stop him before his task was completed. He should have known they would try to counter his waves, and that they could be successful with it. Damn Cisco, too damn smart for his own good and so set on stopping Hartley!

Hartley always hated disappointing the Boss, and it was always especially bad when Cold saw fit to punish him himself. One of these days he might decide that Hartley wasn‘t worth the trouble anymore, but Hartley hoped that that day was still far, far off. For now he just accepted his punishment as it came, whimpering between counting out the numbers, and he knew he‘d be thanking Cold for this, that he‘d be willing to slip to his knees and kiss his boots for allowing him to stay and giving him another chance. Boss Cold was harsh and did not tolerate anyone stepping out of line, but he always managed to inspire a fierce loyalty in his subjects, and Hartley was no exception from that.

„Sixty-five, Sir, thank you so much.“ Being punished by Boss Cold himself was always a dual-edged sword. It meant that one‘s failures were immediately acknowledged, that the Boss knew about it and had judged the failure bad enough to be punished by himself, but a punishment by the Boss himself also always held the promise of forgiveness at the end. Cold wouldn‘t punish anyone if he wouldn‘t want to keep them. He‘d just toss them out on their ass and be done with it, or maybe have Mick put a stream of fire between their eyes or over their entire body.

„Seventy-four. Thank you for punishing me, Sir.“ Hartley whimpered and bit down on his lip hard at the next stroke, still harsher than all of the others before, and still a promise of more to come. Next time he‘d think harder about how to stop the Flash for good, he already knew that. He‘d calculate more possible outcomes, and take Cisco and Caitlin into account as well, and Dr. Wells on top of it. He would think harder and be better and he‘d bring the Flash in, make him kneel at Boss Cold‘s feet, and maybe he‘d be rewarded then, maybe he‘d make Cold proud of him for once. There was nothing he wouldn‘t do to have that look of pride and that small smile directed at him.

„One hundred, Sir.“ Only twenty more to go, he could do this. His ass was smarting terribly by now, and he was sure that being torched by Mick‘s heatgun couldn‘t feel that different, but he wouldn‘t complain, he deserved this punishment, after all. He deserved it so he would bear it and thank Cold every step of the way, for setting him right again.

Boss Cold was the best leader anyone could wish for.

„One hundred and thirteen, thank you Sir.“ It probably was telling for how often Hartley was on this table that he could still perfectly count out his numbers even when he was so close to tears and his ass was hurting, burning up more with every single strike.

Cold never spoke during the punishments, but he always made sure to give out the last for strokes extra hard, announcing the end with it. Hartley burst into tears at the second of them, sobbing out his last three numbers and his profuse thank you to his Boss as Cold stepped away to put the crop down on a side table where it would be picked up later by a servant and cleaned before being put back into place.

Gloved hands snapped the restraints open, but Hartley just kept lying on the table and sobbing as Cold rested a hand on his shoulder for just a moment before leaving the room.

And then Hartley was alone, and gave himself over to his tears for now, burying his face in his arms and sobbing into them freely. He was so ashamed that he had failed again, but Cold had punished him, so he‘d be forgiven now, he hoped. His ass was hurting so much and it would hurt to even move, so he just stayed where he was for the moment.

About a minute or so later the door opened again, and then strong arms were around him, lifting him up from the table and pulling him into a firm embrace. He instinctively turned and buried his face in Leonard‘s shoulder as he held on to him, sobbing away and letting himself be comforted by him. He had lost the gloves now and the rest of his Boss Cold outfit, Hartley could feel that, pressed close together as they were.

„I got you, Hart“, Len whispered, gently stroking Hartley‘s back as he held him. „I got you, you‘re good now. So good, you took that so well.“

Hartley just continued to cry but nodded into Len‘s shoulder, clinging to him even more. Len was always so wonderful after a punishment, and Hartley knew he‘d be apologizing later, even though Hartley had totally deserved it.

„Let me take you to our room?“ Len asked him, even while already starting to guide him towards the door, and Hartley just nodded and let himself be led, allowing Len to wrap a blanket around him so he‘d be covered but wouldn‘t have to deal with clothes for the time being.

He must have spaced out then, for the next thing he knew they were lying in their bed, Hartley wrapped up in Len‘s arms, cuddled up safely with his boyfriend under the covers, and he could feel some cooling lotion on his ass already. He must have been out for quite a while then.

„Back with me, dear?“ Hartley gave him a lazy smile and a nod before burrowing deeper into him.

„Thank you for setting me right again. I… I‘m sorry I couldn‘t bring him in today.“

„I know, Hart. But you‘ve been punished for it now, so it‘s alright now. You‘ll get another chance. I‘m sorry I punished you so harshly. I always feel like I have to show that I‘m not being easy on you just because we‘re together.“

„You‘re not, but I get all the cuddles afterwards while everyone else has to cope by themselves. Or wait until someone comes to take care of them after you‘re done. I know you don‘t come back to them after you‘ve dealt out a punishment. Only to me.“

„Of course only to you, Hartley, you‘re the one that matters to me.“ Len pressed a light kiss on Hartley‘s forehead and the younger man preened.

„One day we should do that as a roleplay. Me strapped on that table, you as Boss Cold, punishing me and then deciding to put my ass and my mouth to good use because I‘m clearly not good for anything else...“ Even without glasses on, when everything was blurry, Hartley could clearly see Len‘s eyebrow rise.

„You‘d want that? I always thought you wanted to have a clear distinction between Len, your boyfriend, and Boss Cold, your leader.“

„Yeah, I know. But in the end, you‘re both, aren‘t you? It‘s just a suggestion, though.“

With the way that Len kissed him, though, he knew that there was a good chance of that happening. Len could never resist playing kinky games with Hartley, and Hartley just never even tried. He had embraced his own kinkiness a long time ago already.

„We should definitely talk about it“, Len purred into his ear and pulled him close. „But for now, are you going to be okay?“

„A sore ass, my boyfriend‘s arms around me and nothing to do but to cuddle and make you watch crappy horror movies with me? I‘m great.“

There was a light slap on his shoulder despite Len‘s chuckle, and then his glasses appeared in front of his face so he grabbed them and put them on.

„You know what I mean, you idiot. I don‘t like spanking you without a safeword, but I never give them out for punishments for the Family.“

Hartley just shrugged and pushed Len‘s arm around until it made a better pillow for him. „I know you, Len. You‘re all hard shell and soft core. We all know you‘ll stop if we can‘t take it anymore. I know you can read body language so well you‘d see the panic. And it‘s different when it‘s a punishment for the Family or if we‘re doing a scene, you know? Punishment is just meant to be punishment, you‘re not trying to take me to my limits as you are in a scene. Hundred and twenty for a scene would be nothing, so we both know I can handle it. But thank you for being so concerned.“

He leaned up to press their lips together and sighed happily when Len kissed him back sweetly and languidly.

„It‘s just a bit sad that we can‘t try out that new cane you got for us… I think my ass is too sore to handle anything more now.“ He felt himself pouting a little, but Len quickly kissed it away.

„That‘s no problem. We‘ll just try it out after you‘re healed back up, and we can do other nice things tonight. Like take a bath and try out those bath bombs Mark gave you? You said you wanted to try them with me.“

Hartley nodded at that, but leaned against Len more instead of getting up. „Yeah, we should try that. But cuddles first? The lotion hasn‘t quite seeped into my skin yet...“

Len let out a chuckle and pulled Hartley in close, wrapping them both tighter in the blanket. „Cuddles first it is. Your wish is my command now, you know that.“

Hartley weakly hit Len with an elbow before happily snuggling into him and closing his eyes. Sometimes he couldn‘t believe that his Len and Boss Cold were one and the same person, but he was a very, very lucky man to be allowed to be with him.


End file.
